1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer mouses and, particularly, to a mouse having illuminating functions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very difficult to distinguish characters printed on a keyboard of a computer in a dark environment, and thus users cannot easily operate the keyboard.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mouse that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.